Tu regalo de navidad
by sonrais777
Summary: -Situado después del especial navideño de Ladybug y Chat Noir- Adrien se da cuenta que ha perdido el gorro de Marinette, así que un gato deberá salir a buscarlo pero se encuentra con una grata sorpresa y algo más.


**Hola a todos, este es mi regalo de Navidad. Para quien no ha visto el especial de Navidad de Ladybug hágalo ahora, sino lo ha hecho le indico que este capítulo tiene algunos spoilers de éste. Así que comencemos, un aplauso a Thomas Astruc y colaboradores por tan buen trabajo y esto es solo un, me hubiese gustado que terminase así. Y bueno a todos, si desean más historias pueden pasarse a mi profile donde tengo muchas, y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Tu regalo de navidad.

Capítulo único.

Adrien tuvo el mejor regalo que jamás imaginó, el poder estar con sus amigos y personas que se preocupaban por él, aunque Chloe estaba de lo más empalagosa a su lado en la cena, cosa que Marinette no pudo evitar ver y fruncir el ceño.

-Marinette.- susurró Alya a su lado.- ¿Quieres que la agarre y la aparte de Adrien?

-No Alya, Chloe es su amiga, y como dice mamá, es Navidad.- dijo de mala gana y Alya suspira negando con la cabeza, mientras que Chloe estaba bien agarrada del brazo del modelo.

-Oh Adrien, debiste llamarme si querías pasar navidad con alguien, el próximo año podríamos ser nosotros dos.

-Ah, pues gracias yo…lo pensaré.- dijo intentando zafarse del agarra de la chica.

-Y te prometo el regalo más caro de la ciudad, mi papi lo conseguirá fácilmente.

-¿Regalo?- entonces al voltear al frente y ver a Marinette riendo con Alya no pudo evitar recordar el gorro que ella le había dado.- ¡¿El regalo?!- se levantó de la mesa casi haciendo que Chloe se cayera y al notar que llamó la atención de todos rió nervioso.- Yo… debo preguntar algo, c-con permiso.- se acercó a Papá Noel que bebía ponche con los Dupain-Cheng y le tocó el hombro.

-¡Oh! Adrien, feliz navidad.

-Igualmente Papá Noel, sabe, quería preguntarle, el gorro que le di…- entonces nota que no tenía el gorro de Marinette, sino el gorro sencillo que tenía la primera vez.

-Ah, el gorro, lo siento mucho chico, pero después de que me pasó eso no sé dónde quedo el gorro. Creo que fue destruido o quién sabe.- Adrien no podía sentirse peor, prácticamente había perdido el regalo que le había dado Marinette en ese día, su primer regalo de parte de su primera amiga, porque si bien Chloe es su amiga, Marinette era la amiga que él hizo por cuenta propia y sin influencia de su padre y tuvo deseos de salir y correr a buscar ese gorro.- Adrien, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto pálido.

-¿Qué? No, sí, estoy bien, yo…

-¡Adrichoo!- Chloe le atrapa por detrás y le abraza.- Vamos a sentarnos, aun no terminas tu plato.

-Ah, claro Chloe…- se dirigió a la mesa y vio de reojo a Marinette, por un segundo sus miradas se toparon pero ella desvió la vista y bajó la mirada. Después de un par de horas todos se retiraron, el señor Agreste le deseó a su hijo buena noche y Adrien se encerró en su cuarto donde se sentó en su cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Soy un idiota Plagg.

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-El gorro, el gorro que me regaló Marinette lo perdí, y lo peor es que fue destruido.

-Bueno, quien sabe, ya sabes que el poder de Ladybug regresa las cosas a su estado original, tal vez en gorro esté por allí por la torre.

-¡Eso es! Y vamos a buscarlo. ¡Plagg, Transfórmame!

-¡No otra vez!- el kwami fue absorbido por el anillo, Chat Noir puso esta vez unas almohadas en su cama y salió por la ventana por segunda vez esa noche, fue a la Torre Eiffel donde buscó el gorro, primero desde la punta donde había sido desintegrado, luego entre la estructura y por último en la base cubierta de nieve, pero no había nada, el frío viento le hizo temblar un poco.

-No, no está, de seguro el viento lo habrá arrastrado hace horas…- bajó la mirada y suspiró derrotado.- Lo siento Marinette.- Chat Noir se fue de allí y no pudo evitar pasar a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, las luces estaban apagadas anunciando que sus residentes estaban ya dormidos, pero algo captó su atención en el techo de la panadería y eso era una chica cubierta con una frazada y una taza humeante entre sus manos.- ¿Marinette?- se acercó y notó que de verdad era ella, solo con la diferencia que estaba en pijama y con el cabello suelto. Cuando ella dio unos sorbos a su chocolate casi se atraganta al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

-¿Purr qué tan sola?- tosió un poco antes de ver a Chat Noir que estaba sobre el barandal con una pose felina.

-¿Chat Noir? Pe-Pero ¿qué hace aquí el héroe de Paris?

-Yo… tuve que hacer una cosita de nada y me llamó la atención ver a una princesa fuera con este frío.- Marinette sonríe pero rueda los ojos.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? Pues esta es mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí. Me habías dado tu dirección, pero me refiero a ¿qué haces aquí afuera?- ella baja los hombros y se apoya en el barandal.

-Solo pienso…

-¿En qué cosa?- se acercó y se sentó en el barandal a lado de ella, ella bajó la mirada y miró el chocolate restante en la taza.

-Bueno, es que estoy un poco triste… le hice un regalo a un amigo pero creo que al final no le gustó, supongo que no se compara con lo que hace su padre el gran Gabriel Agreste.

-¿Y-Y qué le regalaste?

-Un gorro, tarde días en terminarlo pero al final no importó para nada, fue inútil.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Tú gorro era genial!- ella le miró confundida.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Bu-Bueno, yo estuve con Adrien, porque es de él de quien estamos hablando, obvio, el hijo de Gabriel Agreste. Y pues el gorro, ammm, vi cómo se lo dio a Santa Claus porque su otro gorro se mojó con la nieve pero con lo del akuma el gorro se perdió.

-Yo no lo sabía.

-Sí, y mira, que recordé eso y pues fui a buscarlo ya que fui en secreto a ver a Adrien y que estuviera bien y se veía un poco triste por haberlo perdido. Lo siento…

-No lo sientas. No pasa nada, Adrien es tan amable y Santa lo necesitaba más.

-¿No le guardas rencor?

-¡¿Yo?! Nunca, yo…yo… creo que fue un lindo gesto. No importa, el próximo año haré otro regalo.- Chat Noir sonríe a Marinette.

-Adrien tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga. Bien, me retiro, este gato también necesita descansar.

-Oh, espera un poco.- Marinette bajó a su habitación, Chat Noir esperó un poco jugando con la nieve que se había quedado en el barandal cuando escuchó que ella subía y tenía algo en sus manos pero con la frazada que la cubría no le veía bien.- Toma, feliz navidad Chat Noir.- se acercó al héroe y este se sorprendió de sentir algo suave rodear su cuello, al verlo bien vio que era una bufanda roja de puntos negros.

-¿U-Una bufanda Ladybug?

-Bueno, pensé que te quedaría mejor una bufanda negra y verde pero también pensé que esto te gustaría más, aunque no podrás usarla en público porque la reconocería como mía y…

-¿Por qué me regalas esto?- preguntó interrumpiéndola y Marinette acomoda la bufanda en su cuello.

-Porque todos tienen derecho a un regalo, y más el héroe de Paris.- Chat Noir sonrió y frotó la bufanda contra sus mejillas, muy contento.

-Muchas gracias, me has dado el mejor regalo de todos, pero yo no tengo nada que darte y…

-No tienes qué, has hecho mucho por todos Chat, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti de las veces que nos has salvado.

-Sabes que este apuesto gato estará allí para protegerte purrincesa.- dijo haciendo una pose dándole la espalda a Marinette que aprovechó para hacer una mueca y sonreír cuando este volteo a verla.- La voy a cuidar, lo prometo.

-Gracias.- ella bostezó.- Creo que mejor voy a dormir. Buenas noches Chat Noir, feliz navidad.

-Que descanses y feliz navidad.- hizo una reverencia y ella sonrió, cuando ella bajó a cerró la escotilla él se enderezó y suspiró.- Buenas noches Marinette.- se marchó de allí, Marinette en cambió al verlo irse por la ventana suspiró y bebió un poco de su chocolate ya un poco tibio.

-Espero le haya gustado.

-Le gusto, no había duda.- dijo Tikki.- Y de haber sabido que Ladybug se lo regalo se hubiese vuelto loco de alegría.

-Tal vez.- rió ante la idea, terminó el chocolate y dejó la taza en su escritorio.- Buenas noches Tikki, que descanses.

-Buenas noches Marinette.- la luz de la habitación se apagó al fin listas para dormir.

Chat Noir regresó a su hogar y se destransformó, la bufanda de Marinette era cálida y la dejó a lado de su cama.

-Marinette es tan amable.

-Estoy exhausto, quiero mi queso.- se fue a la charola de queso que siempre tenía Adrien y comenzó a comer.

-Eres un glotón.- miró la bufanda y no pudo evitar sonreír.- Marinette es genial. El próximo año yo también le daré un regalo.

-Uy, el próximo año, qué ilusión.

-¡Plagg!- Adrien se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama con una gran sonrisa y no pudo evitar pensar que Marinette se veía bien con el cabello suelto.- Se veía linda así.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada Plagg, y no dejes migajas en el suelo.

-Qué delicado.- así Adrien se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que aun cuando su madre no estuviese con ellos, tenía personas que se preocupaban por él, había sido una rara navidad pero una que no olvidaría jamás.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, por favor nada de tomatazos TwT y bueno, a todos y a cada uno les deseo unas felices fiestas, donde quieran que estén. Dejen review, y gracias por leer mi trabajo, acepto imágenes de nuestro lindo tomate Nathaniel y también de Chat Noir x3 Por favor, una sonrisa siempre. Y sin más que decir, Un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA! XD**


End file.
